Pokegames
by Sonicskrewdriver
Summary: What happens when they throw Pokemon into the Hunger Games? Follow Dakota and her Pokemon as she struggles to keep herself alive as well as her friends. *Rated T just in case because I don't want to get in trouble* (Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or Hunger Games). - Please leave me feedback since this is my first story, and let me know if I should add more
1. Chapter 1

_3...2...1_ I took off running as fast as I could away from the Cornucopia to avoid the needless bloodshed. They wouldn't have anything good there anyway; the real prize was hidden deep within the forest. _Boom._ I couldn't help but stop for a moment to think. _Someone actually just died_. _Boom._ I sat there and counted, nine more booms. _Thirty-four minus eleven._ There were now twenty three tributes left. Snap. I heard footsteps behind me and took off running; if I stuck around any longer I would die for sure.

To begin with there were thirty-six tributes, a boy and a girl chosen from each of the eighteen districts. Each district had a different type of Pokémon that lived around them, in my case I came from District 18, Dragon types. Hidden inside the Hunger Games arena where always Pokéball, each containing a creature of different level and power. Some people where unfortunate and never even found one, while others gained enough to win them the games.

That night I lay near the very top of a tree watching the images of kids that I had barely known, and hoping that I didn't see anyone I was friends with. The two girls I had talked too during training from Bug and Poison, as well as two boys, one from dark and the other from psychic. Both tributes from Rock had died as well as many others, it was painful to watch. I sighed in relief when I found the boy from my district, Finn, had made it out alive for today. We made a pact that no matter what happened we would stick together. Of course that would require us finding each other first.  
I found a spot between two branches that were close enough together to serve as a bed and pushed myself as close to the trunk as possible to be sure I wasn't visible from the ground. Even though I was terribly scared that someone would find me in the middle of the night, my eyes slowly closed and I drifted off to sleep.

_Boom._ The loud sound from the canon woke me up with a start just in time to see two people walk below the tree just beneath me. "She has to be around here somewhere, I saw her go in this direction," a familiar voice said. Finn! I climbed down the tree and had to resist the urge to hug him. On one side of him stood a boy named Mason, about his height with short brown hair and had a Growlithe at his feet. Finn noticed I was nervous," don't worry, we made an alliance. The three of us and the other girl from the Ice district, Chloe." Looking over at Finn I saw a Machop looking around tiredly, "does everyone have Pokémon but me?" I asked slightly irritated. "Basically," he said laughing," we saw some of the Carriers earlier and they all had Pokémon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I didn't post the next chapter of his until now, I had it finished I just forgot to upload it :P Oh well~ anyway if you want me to continue this story just write a good review, I choose the order I update my stories in based on the amount of reviews. Sorry this chapter is so short though, I had planned on adding not too it but my mom has yelled at me several times now I go to bed and she doesn't know I'm still awake. Writing more might me blushing my time limit~ anyway enjoy :)**

"What was that?" I whispered, hearing something moving in the distance," I think it's getting closer. Mason's Growlithe turned in the direction that I had been looking an growled, something, or someone was obviously there and from the sound of them, they weren't friendly.  
"Run," Finn whispered before taking off in the direction that he came from. I turned to follow him since I was totally lost in this arena, but I saw a figure that looked like a tribute running towards us from that direction.  
Thinking quickly I turned and took off in the opposite direction, completely aware that whatever the creature was was pursuing me. Weaving my way. In and out of trees and rocks, I couldn't help but admit that I felt cool; like someone out of those spy movies.  
Just when I thought that I was clear of whatever it was that I was running from I tripped. I lay on the ground cradling my what seemed to be sprained ankle, but soon noticed what I had tripped on, something I had been to stupid to notice before, a Pokéball!  
"Yes!" I cried excitedly, but it wasn't the best move; I had just alerted whatever it was of where I was. As it crept closer I noticed that the creature was actually a tribute and her Pokémon. The Gil's clothes were cleaner than most of the other people's that I had seen and her hair was black, and sloppily pulled back into. Pony tail. She must have been about three years younger than me, by it was impossible to mistake that blood-thirsty look in her eye. Behind her stood a giant Blastoise that was aiming it canons directly at me. The Pokémon didn't seem to realize that I was completely helpless in this situation, but even if it did, I don't think it would have cared.  
_The Pokéball_!  
I had completely forgotten about what I had tripped over that caused me to be in his position in the first place. Knowing this truly was my only hope at surviving another minute of his game I closed my eyes and threw the Pokéball knowing whatever came out of there would be the difference between my life and death.


End file.
